Diary of a wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever
''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever ''is the 5th Film in the diary of a wimpy kid movie series and the longest movie in the move series being a half an hour longer then its succsessor. This film brings back Angie Steadman the character from the first movie and has characters from the previous film who didn't appear in the cabin fever book as minor Characters. The Book version has two months November and December but the movie has only december divided into early,mid and late (early and mid repleacing November. Another New scene added is New years eve which is continued in The Succsesor and mentioned in The Third Wheel book version. Major Characters *Greg Heffley *Manny Heffley *Rowley Jefferson *Rodrick Heffley *Susan Heffley *Frank Heffley *Alfrendo Minor Characters or Cameos *Holly Hills(peyton list) *Heather Hills *Angie *Fregley *Holly Madison(Greg girl friend) Synopsis Early December Worrying about the holidays, Greg writes in his journal that he has to change his behavior to not get bad presents. He then complains about a toy Mom brought out, Santa's Scout. To Greg, the toy doesn't let him repeat any of his usual antics to find out what his presents are. The next day, while putting up the Christmas tree, Manny throws a huge tantrum when he finds out that they were decorating without him. Greg then recalls how before Thanksgiving Break, his school had a contest to create posters in order to get rid of bullying. This makes Greg remember how he and Rowley were chased with a stick by Nasty Pants, but find out he's only five to Dad's disappointment. Greg can't help but notice how adults are getting crazy with safety after noting that the school took away all of the playground equipment and Manny wearing bicycle helmets to his peewee soccer game. Greg decides to create his Christmas wish list as to not repeat what happened a few years ago. Since he didn't write a wish list, Mom got him a doll named Alfrendo. He soon grew to love the doll, but misplaced it so he developed a fear that the doll will return to extract his revenge. Missing the feeling he had taking care of Alfrendo, Greg turns to Net Kritterztofill the hole. However, he grows to addicted so Mom makes him invite Rowley over. Spotting the two playing video games, Mom tells them to do something else and has them played Wacky Sentences, but they get in a fight over volleyball. They then play Hide-and-Seek but Greg finds Rowley easily so he decides to spend time to himself by commiting a dare. Rowley backs out, and the rest of the night is argument free. Rowley accompanies the Heffleys to church, but they are all glad when they drop him off. . Mid December Greg tries to ask Mom to loan him money, but she makes him shovel his neighbors' driveways the next day. Greg finds job at the Hills' driveway, but turns there driveway into ice after melting the snow with water and spends twenty bucks on rock salt to melt his driveway. Mom reminds Greg about an incident with a Student of the Week bumper sticker and tells him he has to have better judgment. Instead of going to church, the Heffleys head to the Giving Tree where Greg places a note requesting Twisted Wizard 2 game. The school starts telling students to eat healthier as a way to improve their Phys Ed ranking. Greg asks Coach Malone if he can finish his sit-ups as homework, and he agrees as long as he gets proof. Greg paints fake abs with Body Paint on his chest, and many other boys follow suit. However, their ploy is ruined when the body paint runs because of their sweat. Mom tells Greg that he has to start buying his gifts with his own money, which he usually does at the Holiday Bazaar. Greg decides to sell his signed graphic novel, but it is revealed to be a fake signature and realizes his Mom must've signed it because she got tired of waiting. Greg forgets that he had to get a gift for his holiday buddy but Mom manages to get him at the last minute. At the store, Greg spots Drummies and decides to create his own Holiday Bazaar. He and Rowley hang posters at the school, but it starts to rain and the color is attached to the wall. Someone spots the two, but they take off. The school starts to spread rumors and investigate who was responsible. Rowley turns Greg and himself in, but only states Greg's name. Greg decides to take one for the team and scrubs the dye off. The police leave a note stating they'll be back to Greg's horror. However, the family, minus Dad, are trapped inside the house. Late December Manny manages to get into Greg's Net Kritterz account and spends all of his coins and points in that game and even changes his password. To keep the boys entertain, Mom brings out some board games to keep them occupied. Greg plays a magic trick on Manny that there's a hole in the table. Manny tries that with Mom's glasses and breaks them. Mom then tells Greg has to take care of Manny and to feed him. Manny throws huge tantrums, but Mom backs Manny up much to Greg's dismay. The next morning, Greg heads into the basement and finds out that it was a foot underwater, ruining most of their stuff. The four spend the day clearing the water out and Mom has Rodrick sleep in Greg's room for the time being. Greg heads back to the basement to salvage stuff and is reunited with Alfrendo, which Greg figures Dad hid. Greg notices the food was starting to dwindle down and decides to survive on a jawbreaker. The electricty cuts out and then powers off. Manny hides in his room while the three huddle together to keep warm. Greg misplaces Alfrendo again and is forced to shower. Following that, Rowley asks Greg if they want to build a snowman but Greg asks how his family is living without power Rowley says his family have lights and the whole neighborhood also has. Greg investigates and finds Manny in his room with a heater, toys, and food. He questions him, but Manny starts bawling it's because he doesn't know how to tie his shoes. The snow plow arrives and clears the snow and Dad comes home with food. Mom has Greg head to the police station and deliver their gift. Greg hides his face, thinking he's wanted, and delivers the gift. He remembers he had asked for the and digs away the driveway, but finds nothing. He returns home when the police enter, but instead of asking for Greg, they want last-minute gifts. Greg tries to give them Alfrendo, but the cops leave because they got freaked out of him. CHRISTMAS Greg wakes up Christmas morning with no presents, but Mom says they're in wooden boxes since the blizzard messed up Santa's schedule. Returning from church, Greg sees a newspaper which said that he selfishly cleared the snow and put it to the side to block the way to soup kitchen. Greg then says maybe he can make a new edition of Neighborhood Tattler stating the truth. The Police finds and accuses Greg for green splotches and gave him a warning and let him go but Frank gets angry with Greg and punishes him.. nothing is known what happened at 26-30th December because the Movie doesn't shows the scenes from those days and skip to New Year's Eve New Year's Eve This scene is not inside the book,however this scene was mentioned in The Third Wheel book. Here is how it goes: Mom wants to show Manny how it felt like being awake in the midnight so she put the clock three hours ahead and Mom made Dad start countdown with Manny and Greg thought it was midnight for real and joins them and Greg sleeps at 10:30 Pm thinking it was 1:30 AM, the Scene continues in The Third Wheel Movie. Trivia *It was revealed in this film that Greg won a contest to see how much a lamb weighs. He won a lamb but his Dad wouldn't let him keep it. *Its likely that Manny is smarter then Greg and Rodrick since he was able to find out Greg's password to his online game and change the parental control on the TV. *The film has changed some of the story Category:Movies